kingdoms_of_alantrafandomcom-20200213-history
The Island Nations
In broad strokes, the island nations have many similarities to be commented on. Historic of Name Although each island and tribe amongst them has history of their own, the Islands share a long history brought up all together and with common ancestors. Nations and Tribes All the tribes are nature based, sky dancers and such like. 'The Strength of the Ocean' are the peoples that Keluk comes from, a tribe motivated by strength and physical prowess. The chief is called Koleon, his daughter Zash. Two younger men also captured with Keluk are Zik, a fish raiser and plant farmer, and Torish, a skilled trader to the North Resources All the island nations have plenty of natural resources, from natural pieces to stone. Habitats vary. Industry The tribes are actually technologically advanced, on par with the Kingdoms but in different aspects. For instance they have electricity sorted even though they are a heavily earthen society - species of plant may carry solar energy through their tendrils and can be persuaded to grow in ways to pass this energy. Energy can also be harnessed through water current Trade Trade is done in plants, in stone, in stories. It is not generally materials that are needed, but the plants that produce them, or the friendship by them. Economy Currency Currency is unneeded to the tribes, as they don't trade in money. History The various 'tribes' of the Islands have been at war for a long time but are currently in an era of peace, though this isn't the long term norm. International Relations The Islands have no direct dealings with the Kingdoms, not at all. Military Law and Crime Current Government The leader of the island (or tribe?) Keluk belongs to happens to be male, but this is not the rule. Position of Slavery The origin of slavery comes from the Island Nations when J. T. Slaven, a well-intentioned anthropologist and explorer who went on his own journey to find out more about the Islands. They were known of but left alone for the most part. After learning enough of the language to communicate and learning, Slaven was paid to find a way to convince the island nations to come back to the Kingdoms. When he saw that the Islands had magic that could be overwhelming if not stifled, he concocted an awful story no one but the slaven captains tell. He begged the various tribes to come back and take care of their children who were in utter peril, dying, without parents or affection and desperately hopeless. This was an appealing reason to the tribes, as with any human being they certainly value the importance of children. The first first were taken away and never returned - songs were written and sung about they, their families assumed as was well, that this was incredibly kind and good and a wonderful duty. Stories spread that they were fulfilling a higher call, that the brothers and sisters chosen for the task were blessed - the story Keluk tells is about Zallek. This was for the intention of slavery, and the people that became slaves are named after him: Slaven. As there are hundreds of nations and thus many tribes and nations, tribes are not usually visited any more than once per five years or even longer. The peoples have been known to pray to be taken away - raiders now come in the night and where several people are gone in the morning, they are celebrated. Tales go that only the worthy are taken in the night and brought to rescue the people of the Kingdoms. They have been convinced that they are powerful magic users and such that any magic they use would harm a child. As they are innocent, and generally good of heart, even as the situation falls to pieces around them, they do not try and use their magic. Anyone who does in the kingdom is presented with the corpse of a child and publicly killed. The keeps the others subdued. When the shackles are placed on them in the boats, the illusion starts to break. Education Various writing systems exist and people are actually considered quite literate, at least by an age. Children are universally disciplined by all members of the tribe. Language The trading language of the Islands is Jordik which forms the pidgin languages of the Kingdoms. Destillan - island language Orish - island language Min - island language Holidays Each cultural group has different holidays but usually neighbouring islands will participate in a series of trials and games to celebrate harvest. The tournaments and trials, in the story, are called Zeramore Religion The philosophy and morality of the Islands is considered much higher and more advanced than that of of the Kingdoms. Although they are an otherwise traditional society, all recognize that their traditions can be waivered at any time, and are for their quiet meditation. Some traditions have lasted, some are maintained - as is natural, the older members of the tribes are reluctant to change but have seen things change in their life time. The 'All' has a complex, over-arching sense of good and evil, which judgement is not so immediate or trivial. Encounters with this 'all' are expressed as song and dance, though traditional stories of heroes and events are also communicated this way. Everything is related back to the water and earth based society that grows and harvests according to their needs. Keluk is well versed in both the philosophy and folklore of his peoples' spirituality. able to sing on spiritual occasions and around the rare fires that are lit. He is perplexed by the nit-picking and trivialities of the Kingdom pantheon, which do not affect him. When asked later, he asks to be called 'Unbound' (instead of Slaven, or island-born), as he considers him unbound from the Kingdom's many many chains. Marriage and Sexuality Men and women are seen as social equals and do the same jobs interchangeably. All couples are heterosexual. Being in a couple is considered the norm Naming System Food Fashion Predominant Art Forms Medicine Medicine is very orderly and regimented, though not all ingredients are common everywhere - this is a source of trade. Some very serious ailments need a certain amount of people to perform their magic, their miracle. It isn't usually 1 or 2, it's closer to 13 or 30 or 100. It is certain, if you can get this number of people. Magic The Islands have magic which is feared and perhaps not able to be controlled by the Kingdoms. Magic is sourced directly from the earth (stone, living plant, or water), believed to be a gift from the All in moments of need (miracle-like, with a sense of control). Magic is not to be used flippantly (a rule of the people) for for needs, not wants. For this reason, any Island-born person can call upon and perform magic without the physicality of trinkets, or the looming death of Bargains. Generally this is only seen in people of aware-age, somewhere past puberty, though earlier is not unheard of. The magic is not specific and may take many forms - again, it is tied to place and the conduits it is used through. General Appearance Everyone from the island nations is of mildly warm skin tones - browns, golds, tans - with pale freckles, ranging from grey to white. No such thing has been seen in the kingdoms.